Up In The Air
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Pointless smut on an airplane featuring Kendall


**A/N The idea for this came from IHEARTROCK so thanks for that girlie! I'm not fond of the ending, but it works lol. This didn't come out quite how I wanted it to, but it'll suffice. Enjoy :)**

"Baby...Kendall", I whisper into his arm that's draped around my shoulder and give it a kiss while running my hand up the inside of his shorts. I slide the appendage up as far as I can, touching his balls with the tips of my fingers. "Wake up", I give his arm a little nibble next and then a shake, giving my best attempt to wake him up.

It's just not fair because I've been with Big Time Rush on their tour and it's been over a week since we've slept in a hotel. Tonight we were supposed to be staying in one and everyone was excited for various reasons; mine being to get freaky with my boyfriend because we just don't get enough privacy in a bunk on a tourbus. Needless to say, something came up that the manager forgot to inform us about earlier and there was no time for showers or anything after the concert; we were rushed straight to the airport fifteen minutes away and whisked off on an airplane. I don't even know if saying I'm livid is a good description for how I felt. I mean, there's just something about watching my man perform on stage all sweaty and thrusting his hips for thousands of girls. It's a major turn-on for me and I was imagining attacking him as soon as we walked into the hotel room, but that didn't happen. Instead, I'm sitting next to him on the plane with a blanket draped over both of us while he sleeps peacefully.

"Hmmm", the blonde mumbles and I lift my chin to look at him.

"Baby", I squeeze his balls and his hand stops me abruptly, yanking mine out of his shorts.

"What are you doing?", he's finally awake now enough to open his eyes.

"I'm really horny and thinking that maybe we could join the mile high club", I speak quietly, hoping no one else around us can hear.

The blonde snorts. "You can't be serious".

Sliding my hand to rest on his belly, I scratch lightly with my nails at the hairs of his happy trail. "But I am".

Kendall sighs and runs a hand through his short locks. "Maybe tonight when we finally get to a hotel or tomorrow, babe", he kisses the top of my head, trying to soften the blow.

Sneaking my fingers into the waistband of his shorts, I plead with him with my eyes. "I want it now. And besides my period is due anytime now. It'll probably start later today". I hate that I sound like a whiney bitch but I turn into freak mode just before my menstrual cycle.

Before he gets a chance to respond, the stewardess comes by, noting that we're basically the only two people awake right now and looks at us in concern. "Is everything alright? Do you need me to bring you anything?", she asks.

Shoving the blanket off of us, I stand up quickly, taking Kendall's hand. "Actually I'm not feeling so well. My stomach's a bit upset", I pat my tummy with one hand and make my voice sound shaky. "My boyfriend was just about to accompany me to the bathroom".

"Okay", she nods her head and moves out of the way quickly. "Should you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks", I reply and give Kendall's hand a hard yank, making him follow behind me to the tiny airplane restroom.

Less than two minutes later I lock the door closed behind us and push him to the wall with my palms on his chest. My hands go straight for the button and zipper of his pants, and he chuckles slightly. "You are one devious woman."

I tilt my head up to see his face, skimming the tips of my fingers over the scruff outlining his jaw. "Don't pretend you don't like it", I bite his bottom lip and then let it go, more anxious about getting him naked than worrying about a kiss. My hands go back to work down below and after his shorts fall to his ankles, I yank the boxers down and wrap my hand around his still soft cock and start pumping him. He gives a small groan and not so gently curls his large hand around my neck, using his thumb to lift my chin, and press his lips into mine.

Our tongues tangle and dance, Kendall's hand cupping my butt and massaging it through my denim shorts. With only one thing on my mind, once his erection is standing at full attention, I back away from him and shimmy out of my shorts and panties, then turn around and brace myself against the counter, turning my head to look over my shoulder at him. "Showtime", I whisper and wiggle my ass.

Kendall gets the hint right away and comes up behind me. I close my eyes in anticipation and lean my head back against Kendall's shoulder when his hand descends my pubic mound, but it stops just short of where I want it and my eyes fly open, meeting his evil smirk in the mirror. "Kendaaaaaall", I whine, lifting myself off of him and taking his hand then putting it where I need it. My vision blurs for a second with the immense pleasure his touch brings, and I grip onto the tiny counter in front of me for support.

His finger slides up and down my already slick slit, careful not to touch either my clit or entrance, making me groan. The teasing man presses the front of his body into the back of mine, his erection warm against my ass, and grinds into me. "Please", I beg, pushing back into him, impatiently.

"Please what?", he mumbles, placing a few small kisses onto my shoulderblade through my shirt.

"Just stop teasing Kendall. I'm not playing", I hiss, gritting my teeth together.

I hear a chuckle from him and then his breath is at my ear. "And what if I don't?"

"Just forge-", I begin but am cut off by him taking a step closer to me, pinning me against the small bathroom counter. Using one of his feet to nudge the inside of one of mine, he spreads my legs further apart, making my center easily accessible to him. The tip of his finger circles my entrance and makes it's way up to my clit, easily brushing against the swollen nub, making me cry out.

"If you make any noise, I'll stop", he warns, making me press my lips tightly together to mute any sound that may try to escape. His teeth clamp onto my earlobe and tug at it roughly, letting them slip off. Considering I've been worked up for a while now, it doesn't take long for warm, tingly sensations to course through me and my head to fall between my arms; all while I rock my hips back into my boyfriend as his finger builds my pleasure.

"Yeah...mmm...Kendall I'm gonna...", I whisper when my toes try to curl and the coil in my abdomen tightens fully.

Just as I'm about to let myself fall, his hand is taken away from me. I swallow hard then take a deep breath, jerking my head up to meet his gaze in the mirror once again, letting my face show my disappointment. His white teeth have a hold on his pouty bottom lip, but the edges of his lips curl up. "I was just getting you ready for me", he lifts his eyebrows, then drops his eyes between our bodies. Placing one hand on my shoulder, he bends me over and pulls my hips out, caressing my butt cheek harshly. I watch my boyfriend in the reflective glass, grabbing his dick and stepping toward me, bending at the knees and sliding just the tiniest bit inside of me, effortlessly.

His magnificent green irises lock with mine and in one fluid motion, he slams himself into me to the hilt and just stops. My aching sex clenches around him greedily, afraid that he'll take himself away from me too soon. Running his hands up my sides, he delivers a bite to the back of my neck, then slowly snaps his hips back and drives back into me with a little more force, smashing my abdomen into the cold metal in front of me. It feels magnificent but at the same time it's frustrating and not enough. This process continues, Kendall toying with me until I try to grind into him, needing him to brush against my sweet spot to give me my release, but he just grabs my hips and holds them tightly. "Don't move", he growls.

I hate how the tables have turned and he's now calling the shots, torturing me. Growing fed up, I figure I'll get myself off, and daring him to stop me with a look, I observe as he watches me in the mirror, my own hand cascading down the front of my body. I open my legs a bit wider as I get closer to my goal, yet again just to be stopped. Pinning my hand to my side, Kendall holds it there and turns my head so we're face to face. "That is my pussy and I'm in control", he informs me gruffly. "Got it?"

I didn't know it was even possible to get even more aroused, but his words literally make me whimper and my knees weaken. I nod my response, but apparently it's not good enough. "I didn't hear you", he retorts smugly.

"Yes", my voice is meek and I lick my lips, forcing myself not to tell him to just shut the hell up and fuck me into oblivion already. "I understand", I add.

"Good", his eyes narrow and he attacks my lips, shoving his tongue back in my mouth, sucking the life right out of me. He doesn't let go until my lungs are practically depleted of oxygen, and I'm panting. "Turn back around now", the blonde orders and I oblige, wondering what's going to happen next.

He pushes me back down so my forearms are resting on the counter, holding me up and puts his hands up my shirt, sneaking into the bra, where he takes both nipples between the index and middle finger on each hand and tugs at the sensitive peaks, making shooting pangs of pleasure shoot straight down to my core.

Remembering his threat that if I make a noise, he'll stop, I bite down on the inside of my cheek to remain silent and take what he gives, which is thrusting into me at the same pace he's tugging my nipples. It gets faster and faster until eventually Kendall leans over me and one hand covers mine, entwining our fingers. His sweaty forehead rests between my shoulderblades and the way his dick is twitching inside me lets me know that he's close as well.

Each stroke pushes me closer to the edge, closer to that block of ecstasy I've been seeking. I squeeze his fingers with all my might when my body tenses up, then begin spasming around him wildly, moving my hips in circles. The intensity proves to be too much, and I sink my teeth into the salty skin of his arm, muffling my cries. I can feel my boyfriend's release as well, which heightens my orgasm, and the only thing I'm aware of for the next bit of time is the euphoria consuming me.

A few minutes later, after we've managed to dress and open the door, the same stewardess happens to be walking by. I feel guilt sneak up as she looks over my messy hair and my flushed face. "Hey. Feeling any better?", she asks.

"She's much better now", Kendall slips an arm around my waist.

"Good to hear", she nods at us and struts away.

"Life with you is just one big adventure after another isn't it?", Kendall whispers in my ear as we return to our seats.

"Yup", I pop the 'P' conceitedly. "And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn straight."

"Stick with me Mr. Schmidt and you'll learn all kinds of things", I wink at him, then lean my head on his bicep, yawning. "You've just learned that I always get my way, but for now it's time for us to get some sleep."

"Yeah, well I was doing that before you woke me up", he nudges me in the ribs.

"True. But it was worth it", I retort, snuggling into him.

"Can't argue with that", he rests his chin on top of my head.


End file.
